1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments may be directed to a restaurant system and booth therefore, in which at least some of the tables in a restaurant include the booth, which has both a table display in a table thereof and a wall display on a wall thereof. Embodiments may also be directed to methods for use in a restaurant system, such as ordering using the table display, real-time information regarding menu items, and customizing environments for the booth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current systems allow current restaurant customers to conduct video conferencing in a restaurant setting, allow prospective restaurant customers to remotely request reservations, allow prospective restaurant customers to remotely order items, and allow restaurant owners to monitor and manage workflow. However, no completely interactive restaurant experience has yet been introduced.